


如是我闻

by Shine00ly



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternative University, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shine00ly/pseuds/Shine00ly
Summary: 他是个…私生子，我知道。没有财产，没有头衔，连阳光也不能见。可我爱他。你知道吗，巴斯蒂，可我爱他。你个傻子，我当然知道。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不与现实对照，如有雷同，全是错觉。  
> 终于到这一天，我一一送别我的少年。  
> 看个乐子就好。

他是个…  
私生子，我知道。没有财产，没有头衔，连阳光也不能见。可我爱他。你知道吗，巴斯蒂，可我爱他。  
你个傻子，我当然知道。  
我的春天系在他踝上叮当作响。  
他在他怀里像失去明天一样无望。

托马斯见过他口中那“系着春天的脚踝”，一次。黑发的少年垂着眼一点点拎起裤腿，仔细地把脚伸进小溪里冲洗从河滩上沾来的软泥。温柔的溪水搅碎了阳光扑上他的脚背，又绕着他的脚踝雀跃着离去。米白色的裤脚被沾湿了贴住小腿，他把足尖翘起，去接飞溅的浪花。  
托马斯站着，望着，不敢出声。难得安静地站在河滩上，让他扶着自己的手臂尽情地和小溪嬉戏，心脏被他唇边恬然的笑意慢慢攫紧。  
之后梅苏特提着鞋子站在水里，有些犯难地看着河滩。再这样走回去，势必又要踩上泥。托马斯于是像他会做的那样，满不在乎地走到男孩身前矮下身来。  
“上来。”  
他两脚踩满了泥，也没打算洗。  
梅苏特笑着跳上他的背，双手在他身前交叠。温热的鼻息扑撒他满肩。

水边的那喀索斯。  
托马斯摇摇头赶走自己的臆想，背起梅苏特向来时的方向走去。

 

黑发的男孩被领进空荡有些阴森的城堡。怯怯地把自己藏在风帽的领子里，攥着莱曼先生的衣角。  
卡恩先生和莱曼先生的会面照例剑拔弩张气氛古怪，托马斯吐一吐舌头，被巴斯蒂横了一眼。

莱曼先生最终先错开视线，把身后的男孩推出来，仍揽着他的肩膀。男孩只到他腰那么高。是庇护的样子。  
送来了。他说。

卡恩先生点点头，用剑尖点一点地面，发出些尖利的响声，再指向身后。托马斯挺住自己没有躲，他这一天都在练这个。

“托马斯 穆勒 拜仁，巴斯蒂安 施魏因施泰格 拜仁。”

“梅苏特，”男孩的脸第一次从阴影中露了出来，他说话声音不大，刚刚能听得清。他嘴唇动一动，最终没有吐出任何一个家族的姓氏：“…梅苏特 厄齐尔。先生。”  
莱曼先生没有说话。

托马斯看向风帽里的男孩，他黑色的瞳仁里划过剑锋的寒光。  
卡恩先生收回长剑拄在地上，剑锋从托马斯眼前闪过，他躲了一下。托马斯心里一慌，不敢去看卡恩先生，只好再看向那男孩，他眼里又不见了光亮。

托马斯从未见过这样清透的黑色。  
他很好奇。

 

梅苏特实在是使了一手好剑。他年岁越长，就越轻易地从旁人口中得到这样的评价。  
剑拿在他手里，就像要替他宣示血统一样锐不可当。  
莱曼不置可否地笑笑，从古堡的窗洞向下看着阳光洒满的庭院，剑锋相抗的声音清脆，男孩们蜕变深沉的嗓音悦耳。笑容慢慢收敛，唇边深深的刻纹让他显得有些阴森。  
他礼节性地回应，也或许出自真心：拜仁的小子，也不差。  
卡恩从不掩饰对家族的自豪，他笑着抱起手臂。

梅苏特使了一手好剑，没有谁比托马斯更清楚了。当剑锋划过他脸侧留下一道破皮的红痕，当他一次次被圆钝的剑尖抵住心口，当他几次在抗剑时不慎脱手。这倒是只仅有几次。  
他使着这样好的剑，可每次托马斯撺掇他一同去比剑，他又总是笑着摇摇头。他和托马斯，和巴斯蒂对剑时都这样畅快愉悦，可从不愿让旁的人见了自己的剑。  
托马斯不明白，缠着他，嚷嚷。难道剑不就是用来比试的吗！  
梅苏特还是笑着，摇摇头。只是笑得更轻一些，视线错开一些，目光低落一些。

巴斯蒂让托马斯不要再拉梅苏特去比剑。  
巴斯蒂又说，梅苏特从不莱梅来。  
托马斯张着嘴，丢了声音。他安静下来。  
从不莱梅来。他知道，他回避着，可终究被拆穿，再避无可避。

 

托马斯只认得一个不莱梅人。

这座古堡并不属于拜仁。拜仁的城市在南方，托马斯出生在那里。在繁花之南，清泉之南。只是在托马斯的印象里，古堡始终在拜仁的势力下，拜仁的家长谈论她，就像谈论自己的女儿。  
像每一个拜仁的孩子一样，托马斯从出生起就被教导，总有一天他要戍卫古堡，去为她征战，用自己的生命和荣光去涂抹她的荣光，用自己的骨血去填平她身上烽火狼烟的沟壑。  
托马斯很小的时候就被送到古堡来，米夏迎接他，把他引见给另一个人。  
那人蹲下来对托马斯说，我是米洛，不莱梅的克洛泽。

后来米夏远走，米洛一个人支撑，于是托马斯知道在他的不莱梅之后也还缀着一个拜仁。托马斯总记得他碧透有些忧郁的眼，也总忘不了他挥剑时坚定的眸和决绝的斩杀。米洛被奉为英雄，奉为战神，可他的眼总是忧郁。可他的斩杀也总是令人胆寒。  
“西境的剑和北境的剑士。”  
在托马斯显得有些遥远的记忆里，他听过这句话。米夏把沉重的大剑递给他，对他眨眨眼。  
于赤色中降生的男孩一生赤色，不认得一个拜仁以外的人。他也不必。那时菲利普也从黑森林边缘赶回来。来接替米夏。  
那是托马斯第一次握一把「真正的」剑，他没能提起来。  
菲利普总是站在哨台上眺望西境的远方，托马斯抬头看去，觉得整座古堡都摇摇倾颓。

梅苏特就这样闯进来，闯进他的一生赤色。  
毫无征兆地，悄无声息地，像夜色回归黑暗一样妥帖地融入了阴森沉寂的古堡。与他们一起上课，学习国境之外的远近邻人；一起练习，一起被卡恩先生大吼，再一起被罚去打扫马厩。他话不多，但很快让所有人都习惯了在身边多留出一个位置。  
很像米洛。托马斯想，不容忽视的沉默。

托马斯想起一次看到他捧着蜡烛赤脚站在楼梯上，仰望着一幅幅画像和画像下挂着的长剑，脚踝在白色的睡袍和烛光下影影绰绰。  
那是历任执掌这里的家主。托马斯趴在对面楼梯的扶手上突然地出声，梅苏特快速地转过身来，有些惊惶的样子。看到是他，又安下心来似地放松了肩膀，再转过身去。  
我知道。他说，仍是轻轻的。  
我在看剑。  
北莱茵的剑。托马斯在心里补上。  
我也有一把。他轻轻地。  
托马斯没有问。  
来自盖尔森基辛的地下，由威斯特法伦锻造，我在威悉河接过它。  
他轻轻地笑了。  
正是梅苏特来到这的那一年，远走在外的米洛没了音讯，威悉河畔葬身火海。

北莱茵的剑是稀世神兵，锋利，坚韧，又轻薄得不可思议。北地走出的剑客也一如他们手中的剑一般，迅疾而致命。西境是铁与火的西境，北境是血与泪的北境。

历任古堡守护的画像都挂在这里最幽深无光的一处高墙，每当月光从高悬的小小窗洞折进来，墙上挂着的一柄柄利剑仍会射出凌冽的寒光。人轻易逝去，剑确是不死的。  
古堡不怀念过去，于是不死的剑和故去的人，便被遗留在最幽深的记忆里与时间相互抚慰。

托马斯找到梅苏特，告诉他西境要来人。  
梅苏特平静地听了，问他是谁。  
托马斯咧嘴一笑，曼努埃尔，沙尔克的诺伊尔，他放弃了家族。  
他看到梅苏特抿起了唇角。

沙尔克的长子由古堡守护，这一任的拜仁家主亲自迎接，托马斯站在菲利普身后，以为梅苏特不会来。  
沉重的吊桥在身后轰然落下，托马斯回过身，吃惊地微微瞪大了眼。梅苏特披挂着打马上前，在托马斯身旁挥身跃下，宝蓝色的披风翻卷在他肩头。他不看他，只望着入城的方向。

沙尔克有个私生子，送去了不莱梅。

他们很少提到这些。慕尼黑，盖尔森基辛，威悉城，一概不提。  
本来就应该如此，所有的家族都心知肚明，一旦踏上古堡的属地，便没什么家族，没什么领地。只有荣光，荣光与日耳曼尼娅。  
可这片土地如今似乎属于拜仁，于是拜仁的宠儿在这显得更像个主人。  
他在这河边长大，把河岸的芬芳赠给心上人，颇有几分一掷万金的样子。  
他揣着惴惴不安而雀跃欢喜的心事，不敢捅破那一层窗户纸。只愿诚恳而真挚地奉上一切来换他的笑颜。捅破了，颜色露就出来了。

各个家族的子弟都在赶来，沉寂的古堡又慢慢回温，因着各色的旗帜而生动起来，每一色的旗帜都融汇进她本身的颜色而为之添上光彩。

托马斯知道，每个人都知道，战事已然迫在眉睫。


	2. Chapter 2

这一天是他们挑选属于自己的剑的日子，卡恩先生老早就许诺过。  
古堡里收藏的兵器大多来历传奇，不声不响地丢在武器库的某处，捡起来仍削铁如泥。  
巴斯蒂已经有了自己的长枪，却不知怎么的仍跟了过来。自从梅苏特来到这儿，他就不用和托马斯一起被卡恩先生吼了。并不是说会少挨一些骂，只是托马斯，你知道他的。过于聪明又过于恣意。损害听力。  
卡恩先生打开武器库的门，不像外面那些整块的山石，这只是一层略重的木板，推开没多费劲，还是落了些灰尘下来。  
梅苏特没有动，抬头看向卡恩先生，托马斯于是也站定了。  
我自己有剑。  
那你该知道它不能被浪费在这种地方。卡恩先生威怒的面容摆出了一个诡秘的笑，你拿到它时，就该知道那上面的分量。  
梅苏特抿了嘴，颊边有些紧绷。  
——我想尽快熟悉它。  
可我不想它太早被人看到。去挑一把好的，挑一把趁手的。卡恩先生漫不经心地摆摆手，快去吧。  
托马斯咧开笑，拉起男孩轻轻攥握的拳头跑进大厅。空荡的穹顶很快四处回响着夸张的大呼小叫。  
巴斯蒂望着两个还稚嫩的背影，心里沉沉的，又有些说不上的轻松。  
当初的他们推推搡搡跑进武器库的时候，身后是否也牵挂着这样的目光。  
谁知道呢。

他拿起一把长剑，剑柄上凿刻着沙尔克的徽记。托马斯瞟一眼，便移开视线。梅苏特最终选了一把轻剑，钢煅得纯净，没有徽记。  
托马斯一进来就看到了一把剑锋上拓着拜仁徽记的。掂起来试了试，再没放下。  
临走时，梅苏特又取了一把弓。

在他们都还可以用头疼脑热逃课的年纪里，托马斯就很注意那个远道而来的，话很少的男孩。他从不逃课，也不装病。被吼时会缩一缩脖子，剑锋扫过时从来不躲，可手攥在身后，攥得很紧。  
从他来的那天摘下风帽，托马斯就很喜欢那双眼睛。是沉静的黑色。映衬着他的黑发，便显得脸上更加苍白。早先的时候，托马斯无论什么时候看到他，都总觉得那沉静之下有一种无法言明的惊惶无措，他眸中平静的深水里，有一种让托马斯皱眉的畏缩。让他为一个陌生人的，他毫不了解的过往而愤怒。  
他试图向自己描述，这就像是，来自于长久的奔波和路途颠簸的疲惫的无措，无力招架，也就无可招架。可梅苏特，梅苏特明明就像一头小兽，用沉默来遮掩自己的獠牙利爪。是什么样的风尘仆仆，早早教会了他。  
没人告诉托马斯，他只是这么觉得。觉得他从很远的地方来，要马不停蹄地走上很久。  
托马斯也很喜欢他的名字。梅苏特，轻巧地从舌尖跳出来，像他回头时滑落在额角的发。柔软的，出挑却妥帖的。他会低一低头把头发拢回去。他总是很整洁。  
梅苏特今天缺了早课，卡恩先生说他病了。

如果梅苏特说他病了，他就是真的病了。托马斯不想麻烦他再来开门，于是打了声招呼就从窗户翻进了他的房间。  
这房间和他来之前没什么两样，不过铺上了床，打开了衣柜，摆了几样他的东西。实在是没几样。有一本书，用托马斯从没见过的文字书写，又厚又重。梅苏特不许他碰，自己捧起来翻给他看。他问，梅苏特说这是祈祷书。  
那你每天都会祈祷吗？  
梅苏特点头，每天五次，日出一次，日落一次。  
那，我可以看看吗？  
梅苏特犹豫了一下，点了点头。又嘱咐他，不要说话，也别走动。

托马斯永远也忘不了那时的梅苏特，向着东方，平静而恳切地把自己的身体俯向大地，最后摊开双手，像撩一捧清水扑在脸上。那些念祷托马斯一句也不明白，可他在少年安宁的祈祷中默默战栗。  
他有这么多要祈祷。要从早到晚，日复一日地祈祷。  
可他的祈祷还是这样安宁。

梅苏特躺在床上，脸上有些病态的红。他本就苍白，看起来更显得难过。托马斯在屋子里找了找，给他从水罐里倒了杯水，梅苏特摆摆手，托马斯就把杯子放在床头。  
好些了吗？  
梅苏特摇摇头，他在发烧。眼皮沉重，呼吸也不顺畅。  
托马斯于是在他床边坐下，开始絮絮叨叨今天发生的事情，从檐下的鸟窝破了个缺口不过我堵上了，到今天卡恩先生心情不错都没吼人。哦，巴斯蒂说要我别来找你，打扰你休息。打扰你休息了吗，梅斯？  
他顺口就把这个简短的音节发了出来，亲昵得很。梅苏特没说什么，没对他的昵称发表意见，也没说他烦。  
托马斯于是更加自然地开启了新一轮絮絮叨叨。  
说了很久，不知道多久，他突然反应过来似地惊叫道，可你今天怎么祈祷呢！  
太阳已经落下了。梅苏特望着他，陷在枕头和床褥之间，有些困意朦胧的迷茫。  
“我在祈祷。”  
他说话也有些含糊了。  
托马斯咧嘴一笑。

巴斯蒂来抓人的时候，只看到两个少年头抵着头蜷在嫌小的床上，床帐也没放下，月光淡淡地洒进来。他于是轻轻地退出去，掩上了门。

和梅苏特对剑不是一件容易的事，托马斯很快认识到了这一点。  
像那把被他选中的轻剑一样，他自己也很轻，轻快，轻盈。几乎不像个剑客。剑客这个词在托马斯脑海里的定义，是米夏和他那把托马斯从来提不动的大剑，信手一挥都像劈空裂石。要不就像米洛，米洛能断开风。  
而梅苏特，梅苏特自己就是风。捉不住他，跟不上他，自然也就不能阻挡，不能打败他。  
托马斯问过，想到在武器库时的情景，就有些怕听到什么他不愿听到答案，可还是问了。问他为什么选一把这样轻的剑。梅苏特要过他的那一把双手抡起来摆了一个起手势，就放下来，敲在地上的力道有些重，发出了很尖利的一声响。  
我抡不动。梅苏特真诚而无辜地眨着眼。  
沙尔克的矿工们喜欢坚硬而厚重的东西。剑也是。  
托马斯又咧嘴一笑，仍旧那样看不出笑本身以外的任何意味。  
梅苏特是没有颜色的。  
他不是赤色的，也不是其他任何一种颜色。  
他是梅苏特。

和梅苏特对剑，你要关注的反而不是剑本身。有攻击性的并不是剑，而是持剑的人。  
他们这一代里剑士已经不多了。在上一个盛世里，这片土地还以剑士而傲立于世。  
巴斯蒂和波尔蒂选择了轻骑兵，和菲利普一样，其他家族也少有剑士。威斯特法伦的骑士——老家主才华横溢的私生子，提着拓了上任家主私印的剑来到城下，劈手掷在地上，再也没有捡起来。  
可他接受了马茨的骑士授勋，也接受了家族的姓氏。  
被抹去了拜仁姓氏放还的家主用长剑在他肩上两次敲击，笑着说你瞧，我们两个曾被遗弃的人。  
剑士太少了。剑士只有唯一的使命。剑士只要斩杀。

而梅苏特不一样。  
他是致命的，任何人都得承认这个。看过他使剑的，和曾与他剑锋相接的。  
可他的攻击性不在力量，甚至不在速度和技巧。他有天分，却从不卖弄，他默默无闻，又总让人眼前一亮。  
他使剑不是为了杀人。

托马斯最清楚这个。每一次他落败于梅苏特剑下，都不是因为那些虚晃的直奔面门，而是紧随其后的变手格挡。挡开他的攻击，却被他绕上剑身抽手便甩在一边。  
剑士失了剑，也就丢了命。  
他使剑就像用自己的手臂。  
剑在他手里却不同寻常。不寻常的力量，和不寻常的用法。  
卡恩先生一次问过，换上那把剑时，你也要这样用它吗。  
梅苏特擦了擦汗从地上捡起自己的剑，托马斯有时也会让他脱手，什么也没说地点一点头。他向来说到做到。  
托马斯没问过「那把剑」，向谁都没问过。

在春和夏擦肩的瞬息间他们一起长大，在秋和冬交错的刹那里他们相伴成人，一年年一月月，世界的某个角落里依偎着的两个孩子，一步步走出属于少年时的温暖小巢。

在新谷收获的几天前，菲利普的视若无睹让托马斯得以从仿佛没有尽头的接待和安置中抽身出来，拉着梅苏特说要带他去一个地方。


	3. Chapter 3

梅苏特那天穿得很随意，托马斯记得太清楚了。很适合秋天懒散的天气。

裤脚没有束起来，也没穿靴子，随脚步荡来荡去的裤管和便鞋的腕口之间露出一段脚踝，圆润的骨节在脚步间若隐若现。他头发绑成一根短辫，妥帖地压在马甲的领子下面，衬衫的袖子挽起来在喂马，满身愉悦简直要散溢在空气中。

 

卡恩先生回了南方，他们两个算是放了长假，梅苏特总是让自己紧绷绷的，这下也终于放松了些。不过莱曼先生来过一次，试了梅苏特的剑法，大笑着走了。

托马斯是跑着过来的，脚步轻快地冲出人多起来之后黑压压的，还有些吵闹的古堡，从梅苏特的房间找到他常去的阁楼，最后跑进马场。他太急切地想要梅苏特看到这个，在一切发生之前，想要他看一看。

可一旦那个清淡得仿佛要和稻草融成一色的身影，悄无声息地占据了视线的一个角落，他慢下脚步，稳住呼吸，情不自禁地，一步一步地走向他，站定了。

梅苏特把草料递给俯首过来的马驹，在它低头时探身摸了摸油光水滑的鬃毛，很满意地摸了摸。那是他们一同帮忙接生的一匹马驹，母马被分娩耗尽了最后的力气，梅苏特跪在地上静静地搂着她，搂着到她再没了呼吸。战马或牧马，它们像是都很喜欢梅苏特。

梅苏特喂尽那一把草料，拍一拍手上的碎屑，抱着双臂转过身来。干站着不帮忙吗？

托马斯像是猛地被惊醒了，浑身抖了一下，又像是给吓了一跳。没等问，他跑过去，只咧嘴一笑，就攥住梅苏特的手腕跑了出去。

 

威斯特法伦的领主从窗口回过身来，向盖尔森基辛的领主笑一笑。

那是梅苏特，是吗。

没有回答。

送一个继承人给拜仁，再送一个私生子给不莱梅。沙尔克倒是好大的打算。

不莱梅没有继承人。赫韦德斯说话了。

胡梅尔斯很大声地嗤笑出来。他又怎么能算一个继承人。

他抬眼看一看赫韦德斯，勾住唇角。况且威悉城没有继承人…却有一把剑。盖尔森基辛的钢，威斯特法伦的工匠…威悉城的剑士。

我意不在你。赫韦德斯断言得很直接。

沙尔克却意在多特蒙德。胡梅尔斯轻描淡写。或者鲁尔？北莱茵？还是…这里。

赫韦德斯没有说话，许久。他轻轻开口。

从威悉城覆灭的那天起，他就再也不是沙尔克的私生子了。

年轻的领主闭上了眼，沉重的披挂压在他肩上，宝蓝色的披风裹在周身。

他的名字被划去了。

胡梅尔斯又转过身，视野里两个孩子刚刚跑过的小路，一个脚印也没留下。

走着瞧吧，贝尼。胡梅尔斯轻轻地说。

他从不属于这里。

 

梅苏特很喜欢他的河岸。托马斯振起双臂欢呼一声。

这一处河道是穿过镇子的那一条小河的上游，离镇子很远，没什么人来。却有一条小道，从城堡拐出去，不远就到。

巴斯蒂说一旦你在哪里种上了庄稼，哪里的土地就属于你。托马斯谁也没告诉，只悄悄抓了一把草籽，在一个乍暖还寒的春日里来到河岸，铺天盖地撒出去。草是不用人关照的。

夏天涨水，秋天落下，涨涨落落之间，青草一簇一簇地长起来。再几往春秋，便绿草如茵。纤细而密的根系牢固地纠缠着水与泥土，岸边便生出了一片湿润柔软的河滩。托马斯一年来几次，几年来一次，像国王在巡视领土，像顽童在寻访朋友。

他把心上人带到河岸边，他的草地前。

还要骄傲地告诉他：这是我的草地。

 

梅苏特问他，我可以踩一踩吗。眼睛亮亮的，笑意闪烁。  
当然可以了！他回答着，一迈步踏进草地里，转身向梅苏特伸出手去。

“来。”

梅苏特又笑了笑，接着抿住唇，把小小的雀跃藏在嘴角。他弯下腰，摘掉自己的鞋子拎在一只手里，伸出手去扶住托马斯的手臂，颇有些小心翼翼地踩上绵软的滩泥。踩下去，就陷下去一些，抬起来，就是一个完整的脚印，印着他圆润的趾肚和弧度精细的足弓。  
他禁不住地咯咯笑起来，初秋河水渐凉，滩泥也就微微透凉，贴在脚心，有些细细的痒。

托马斯望着他，没说一句话，笑意也不减半分。他突然反手抓住梅苏特的手腕，没等他受惊吓地抽开，又把他手整个握在手心。梅苏特紧绷的肩膀于是放松下来，冲他笑一笑。两个人的手心扣在一处，向更近的河岸边走去。

他很久没来，不知道什么时候草地里又长出来几簇小花。像雏菊，还有些别的什么，他早早地放弃了草药学。梅苏特告诉他是一种野果，小小的红果煮在水里可以止咳。

泥地湿软，走起来不稳，两个人摇摇晃晃歪歪斜斜，还有很多笑声。河水已经落下了些许，越靠近河边，滩泥就更湿更凉些。梅苏特站在河泥里，脚趾捻着一点细细的泥土搓弄，很起劲的样子。

托马斯穿着鞋，不知道草地踩起来是什么感觉，也不知道为什么梅苏特可以这么起劲地玩这些平平无奇的河泥，这些河泥又为什么让他这样的，这样的愉悦。

但这没关系，都没关系。他喜欢这样的梅苏特，喜欢他舒展的眉头和上扬的嘴角。喜欢他的安宁和恬然。

托马斯开始有些由衷地感谢他的草地。

 

回去吧。半晌，梅苏特摇一摇托马斯的手臂，满眼盛了笑地抬头望向他。午后的阳光洒满他半边身子，睫毛尖梢显出透明的金色。没有收到回应，他眨一眨眼。托马斯望着他，也眨一眨眼。  
他们齐齐地笑起来。

忍俊不禁，到肩膀耸动，最终放声笑起来。托马斯的笑总是很感染人，但梅苏特总是清清淡淡的。托马斯对他掩藏在沉静外表和沉默寡言之下的一肚子坏水早有领教，可还没见过梅苏特像这样不设防而自然的开怀。  
他高兴极了。

梅苏特作为恶作剧同伴简直精妙绝伦，从梅苏特不再拘谨地主动开启一段谈话，能更放松地走在他身边时，托马斯就这样想。

事实上，巴斯蒂面对着他本来就大，还有意再睁大些的满是无辜的双眼，顶着一头湿淋淋的头发，脚边还咕噜噜滚着一个木盆，也根本一句重话都说不出来。巴斯蒂从来就是个脸庞过于刚硬而内心过于柔软的男人，一个兄长。

父兄对托马斯来说，是一个权威，并不需要什么解释，权威与生俱来。他永远可以在父兄的庇护下随心所欲，却也永远，会在父兄的凝视中低下头来。

而「父兄」对梅苏特来说，却只是远走时牵挂在身后的一个目光，充满了思虑与忧心，或许也会有一丝离愁。他一次也没有回头。他很久很久以来，一直一直在远走，远走他乡，远走到不知何处的远方。他眼瞳中隐隐现现的惊惧，深深烙刻着颠沛的痕迹。

梅苏特永远可以在任何人的凝视里，高高地昂起头来。

 

托马斯背着梅苏特一直走回来。

路也不远。梅苏特说要自己走，托马斯就较劲似地背着他跑起来。两个人最后大呼小叫地从托马斯的密道冲进城堡外的城防，都已经是上气不接下气。托马斯弯下腰扶着膝盖边笑边喘，梅苏特紧紧搂着他肩膀，折起小腿才没滑到地上，也又笑又喘。

托马斯反手托住梅苏特直起身，霎时静默。他笑脸僵在原处，嘴角慢慢垮下来，抿成一个小窝。

菲利普。他干巴巴地说。

轻轻两声响，梅苏特把鞋丢在地上，两脚踩着城堡花园里的泥地，再踩进鞋里。他没有抬头。

 

菲利普 拉姆 拜仁向他的族弟点一点头，再转向他身旁的少年，玩味地笑了笑。

梅苏特。他招呼道。  
来见见两位领主。

梅苏特没有回答，也没有动身。只半刻，他上前，规规矩矩行了礼。

托马斯也上前来行了礼，断然地把梅苏特半掩在身后。胡梅尔斯发出些笑声。

拉姆挥挥手，让他们回去快些收拾行李。  
太重就不要带了。他端起茶杯晃一晃，临了又添上一句。

梅苏特向拉姆告了退，抽身就走，托马斯追了两步，步子渐慢下来，不再追了。

 

祝贺你得偿所愿。胡梅尔斯向赫韦德斯举杯。

他没说一句话，从始至终，甚至没有一个眼神。

赫韦德斯垂下眼，晃一晃茶杯，递到唇边抿一口。

 

茶有些凉了。


	4. Chapter 4

托马斯找到他时，梅苏特坐在瞭望台上，披着一身星光。

天快亮了，北极星仍闪烁在北方天空，东边业已剖出一线晨曦。阳光是冷的。  
往常这个时候，梅苏特该在祈祷。每一天他俯下身去再用双手捧起来的第一捧阳光，都是冷的。

托马斯翻进不很大的平台。  
这是个塔楼，瞭望台在最高处。哨兵观望到异常，警报就送进塔楼，警钟鸣起来，一座一座把警报传遍全境。

在托马斯记忆里，警钟曾鸣过一次。  
第一声钟鸣炸响在破晓时分，轻而易举地砸碎了他整夜的甜梦。他不知道发生了什么，沉重而威严的钟声一刻也不停，整个世界都回荡着紧迫和催促。  
他仓皇地跑去找巴斯蒂，在走廊里撞上米夏，他披挂着盔甲，大剑收在鞘里。收在鞘里，却有种要冲破一切的势不可挡。托马斯退后一步，抬头望向更像父辈的族兄，泪水慢慢溢满眼眶。  
他不知道会来的这样早。他还太小。他才离开家没几天，他还把这里当做一个游戏的去处。  
警钟鸣了一天一夜，最终平息下来。号角从塔楼上发出，比钟声轻些，又比钟声渺远。

巴斯蒂和波尔蒂都抱了抱他，米夏没有催促，也很快结束了告别。菲利普只揉了揉他的发，擦了擦他眼角的泪花。米洛摘下一粒扣子塞进他手心，正面印着拜仁的族徽，翻过来有一个小小的不莱梅。

接着就只有马蹄踢踏和金属相击的声音。接着就只有撕开天际的朝阳如血般热烈。

 

巴斯蒂后来总是说，那次出征之前托马斯也是一个很乖巧很可爱的小孩子。不知道怎么的就变成这样。每次说，托马斯都跳脚，大呼小叫，变成什么样！你说！什么样！

 

米夏回来后有些不一样，有些奇怪，托马斯说不上，但米夏很难过。他知道米夏很难过。菲利普伤了一只手臂，好在不重，不耽误什么事。巴斯蒂话少了些，也就那么一些。  
他不知道发生了什么，只听人人都说他们在家门口折戟失前蹄。打了一场很漂亮的败仗。很漂亮，可也是败仗。是败仗，可也很漂亮。人们迎接他们回家，像迎接英雄凯旋。

突然就轮到他自己上战场。

 

托马斯翻上瞭望台，没说一句话。从这里可以很清晰地看到整座城堡和周围的城防，处处安静着整装待发。  
梅苏特膝头放着一把剑，不是他那一把。他眼睛望着太阳挣扎着就要升起的方向，托马斯于是知道他在祈祷。捧着一把长剑，在祈祷。

那是我来的地方。他突然说道，淡淡扬起一个笑。托马斯顺着他目光看去，看到玫瑰色的天际。  
在我很小的时候，被人从那儿带出来送到鲁尔。路很远，很长，人们也不喜欢从那个方向来的人。  
他们说我是沙尔克的儿子，可我只有黑色的头发和黑色的眼睛，我就不能姓沙尔克。他笑了，轻轻笑出几声。贝尼很护着我。贝尼总是护着大家。  
去不莱梅的那天，也只有贝尼来送我。他看着我就像我再也回不来。  
托马斯知道，他再也没能回去。  
他拿起膝头长剑，指腹摩过剑柄的刻痕，递给托马斯。  
“这是不莱梅的剑。”  
——是西境对北境的承诺。

托马斯于是想起，威悉河边火光冲天，在全境沉默玩味的注视下付之一炬。大火熄灭后西境曾派人去搜寻幸存者，据说很多人活了下来，很多人陪伴着城池。可没有人跟着沙尔克或多特蒙德离开不莱梅。人们聚集在这片曾一望无际的沃土焦黑的残骸旁，向背弃诺言者最后宣誓自己的尊严，然后拾起绿白相间的旗帜绑在身上，一言不发地走向流离。

当澄黄与宝蓝搅匀在一处，你会看到那是绿色。

剑柄递过去，托马斯没有接，他就又把长剑抱回了怀里。圈在两腿中间，下巴抵着膝盖，把脸贴上剑鞘。

米洛走时把它留在威悉城。可它没能守住威悉城，也没能庇佑米洛。他轻轻地说。  
我来这儿的时候，每天都抱着它赶路。夜里要贴身抱着才敢睡觉。

我得把它好好地还给不莱梅。

他说。  
他平静地说。

 

太阳升高一些的时候，人声渐渐四处泛起，托马斯和梅苏特去了马房。

他们最后还是决定悄悄地做这件事，尽管这个时候，本就不会有人来追究一匹尚未长成的马驹跑去了哪里。它还没有名字，也不会耕地，连蹄铁都没有打过。它完全可以做回山野间一匹野马。梅苏特说，我想放走它。托马斯就说好吧，我们放走它。他很轻快地说。

梅苏特手上梳着它的皮毛，额头贴在它的前额，小声地叮嘱：从这儿出去到小溪边，有一片草地，你什么时候到那去都可以。那是我们的草地。

它响亮地打一声响鼻，撒开四蹄跑出去，再不回头。

托马斯扬起手臂，向它渐远的背影挥一挥。

 

这一次的钟声很短，只在清晨时撞了一刻，接着就是号角。战士已经开拔，一座座塔楼才不紧不慢地向全境昭告着战事的发端。

托马斯跟在菲利普和巴斯蒂的身后，只落半个身位。三面赤色的半肩披风用金线拓着拜仁，在行军的最前头铺开一面矛形的旗帜。

走出不久，托马斯突然勒马掉头奔向后方，经过黄色和蓝色的旗帜头也不抬一下。  
菲利普和巴斯蒂都没说什么，默许，或者是无视了。诺伊尔打马上前补上空位，队形之间略略调整之后恢复了秩序。巴斯蒂和诺伊尔相互点头致意。

 

梅苏特连软甲都没穿，竟然还是一身衬衫马甲，于是得以在人群中以另一种方式显眼着，像随军的一个罗马诗人。托马斯嘟囔，梅苏特一副没听到的样子。  
托马斯插进队伍里面去，很快给自己匀出来一个位置。

 

除了那把剑，梅苏特什么也没有带。托马斯问他，全都不拿了么。梅苏特垂下眼笑一笑，摇摇头，只说太重了。

很快要到国境，南方的国境。传令兵从队列旁飞驰而过，下令原地修整。  
行进的队列慢下来，有条不紊地整装。所有的旗帜都卷起，白底黑迹的鹰继而在风中烈烈展开。白色把其他的一切抹去，梅苏特接过分发的白袍。前头来人喊托马斯，菲利普在找他。

 

梅苏特手足无措地捧着一团白布。

这东西看起来是有裁剪和设计的，穿在别人身上也很像样子。可到了他手里——就只像是一团白布。梅苏特有些泄气。他又抖了抖手上这一团布料，从里面掉下来什么东西滚落在草地上，梅苏特低头去找，是一枚鹰形的图章，有着磨去光泽的很沉着的黑色。

他认得，城堡里处处都有这只鹰，傲立在日耳曼女神的肩上，镌刻在高墙上每一把剑的剑柄。

他把白袍披在鞍上，去捡那枚黑鹰。擦净草屑，收进贴身的口袋里。

要帮忙吗？梅苏特循声抬头，视线平视过去，竟然只看到肩膀，没有再去找声音的主人，他默默地低下了头。

佩尔。半晌，他开口。

 

在国境前休整，不只是为了整理行装。行游在外的战士若赶不到城堡，就在这里聚集，再与队伍一同前行。有一个书记官在登记他们的名姓。

佩尔，不莱梅的默特萨克。高大的青年朗声道，全不在意四周霎时凝固的交谈和胶着在身上的目光，他只是接过递来的白袍，便像来时一样转身离去。人群为他让开一条路。

默特萨克抖开被揉得不成样子的白袍，拎着两角披上男孩的肩头。他长高了不少，可还不够高，默特萨克微微弯着腰，这样想到。

他伸手，梅苏特小心地把黑鹰放在他手中，再经由那双大手扣在自己胸口。

梅苏特打听过，佩尔最后才离开威悉，安顿好每一个选择远走或留下的人，拾起不莱梅的旗帜远渡海峡。  
他没见过河畔焦黑的颓败，甚至那场熊熊烈火，也只是他仓皇回眸时遥远的一抹亮色。  
他早早地离开了那座给他姓氏的城池，弃她于水深火热中生死未卜。

 

托马斯打马上来，挽住缰绳险险一勒，战马前蹄扬起重重踏在地上，再一眨眼人已稳稳站在面前。托马斯冲菲利普咧开嘴笑一笑。  
拜仁的红袍全都还披着，其他皆已纯白。这毕竟是拜仁的领地。

再往前就出了国境，对所有人来说，这里都是最后一寸故土。  
对托马斯来说，这却是他离开后第一次回家。眼前的城池巍峨磅礴，他已记不清离开时的回望。可他到底是拜仁的子弟，这座城永远会向他敞开怀抱。他自小听人向他这样笑道。

菲利普亲手捧着一袭白袍向托马斯走来，巴斯蒂替他摘去肩上的搭扣。赤色的披风簌地滑落下来，坠在他脚下。没人去捡。

托马斯隐隐知道有什么将要发生，像是卡恩先生的剑锋又从他眼前扫过，有丝丝凉意附在颈后。他已学会了不再闪躲。托马斯上前半步，单膝屈下，俯首。

菲利普抖开那白袍披在他身上，搭扣按在心口，是黑铜铸成的鹰。

托马斯。菲利普最后替他整了整几处褶皱，袖手背在身后，一如往常。他站起来，白袍垂挂在身侧，随风微动。

从前我们一直在教你一句话，要你终生记得。

Mia san mia.托马斯喃喃念道。

但今天我们教给你另一句。要终身记得，至死不渝。

所有的赤色围拢在他们身旁，赤色的中央有一抹白。他们肃穆而庄严地低声念道，

“荣光与日耳曼尼娅。”

 

荣光与日耳曼尼娅。托马斯念着，抚上胸口的黑鹰。

他却突然想到那个安宁地祈祷着的男孩，和他安宁的祈祷。

他抬头，环顾四周，围拢他的赤色之外尽是纯白。不再有差别，也不再有分歧。

他在人群中寻找着，寻找着那个把自己藏在兜帽里的男孩，躲避着探究的目光也遮掩起自己锋芒。他披着一袭白袍，脊梁挺直地立于风中，心口嵌着一枚黑铜铸成的鹰。

他有了颜色。

 

“荣光，与日耳曼尼娅！”


	5. Chapter 5

破晓之前，菲利普叫来托马斯。却在见到他时蹙起眉，问梅苏特怎么不在一起。  
托马斯说他和默特萨克在一块，不莱梅的那个。  
菲利普又叫人去找梅苏特。

 

你拿着它吧。梅苏特和佩尔坐在篝火旁，火焰压得很小，颤巍巍地摇曳着。  
默特萨克笑一声，说我不用剑。  
可你是…  
你也是不莱梅人。他看向身旁的男孩，还是怕冷得很，身上裹着一张兽皮，是他垫在鞍下的。凑在火堆旁，和火堆一样弱不禁风。可篝火是不易灭的。  
两人都沉默了，不再说话。  
米洛…  
他会来的。  
梅苏特点点头，夜色又围拢上来。

 

托马斯。菲利普转过身来，注视着身前并肩而立的一对少年。他也已经换上了白袍，左侧手臂上缠着旗帜的一角。

去做你想做的，不用请示任何人，如果你觉得应该这样做，那就去做。

托马斯点一点头。他不自觉地抿着嘴角。已经有战事在打响。

——梅苏特。菲利普转向他身旁，待少年应声抬头，望进那双黑亮的眸。

他说，跟紧他。

梅苏特也点一点头。菲利普却突然上前来拥住他们两个，手掌抚在身后，轻轻地拍一拍。

“好孩子，你们要站在世界之巅。”

他轻轻地叮嘱。

 

第一场战役之前，菲利普看了看身后不远处低眉垂眼端着双手的少年，喊了他的名字。  
到前面来做祈祷吧，他甚至对他眨了眨眼。  
梅苏特愣了愣，便走上前去，在所有人的前方，重新做了一遍祈祷。  
看着他像捧起一捧清水扑在脸上，托马斯默默地念着自己的祷词。

荣光，与日耳曼尼娅。

 

没几天就到处窃窃私语着这样的传说：有一对少年。没别的话，人人讳莫如深，只是说：有一对少年。

黑发的那个牵住攻来的剑，剑锋交错几下翻转便拉开空挡，快得像行云，灵动像风，被他贴身擦过耳畔，连呼吸也听不到一声。另一个于是一剑封喉。出人意料极了，赏心悦目极了，剑锋滑过心脉，滚烫的血一片不沾在身上。教人脱口叫好。

还有另一个传说，人们更隐晦地交头接耳：有一把剑。「那把剑」。

 

另一场战役，往常进攻的那个却挺身架住了劈下的大剑，断喝一声另一个的名字，眨眼间一柄长剑便自下而上斜劈开胸膛，喷泄的血污涂了他半侧身子。而那浴血的长剑，分明镌刻着不莱梅的徽记。

梅苏特 厄齐尔，他的名于是回荡在尸横遍野的战场。他东来自远方，背负着沙尔克的血脉，从浸透热血的泥土中扛起不莱梅的名。

他一身白衣浸透鲜血。

 

托马斯把那身被血浸过的白袍收了起来，大张旗鼓地秘密地收了起来。他把新的一身披在梅苏特肩上，颇有些骄傲地为他在心口扣上黑鹰。  
梅苏特问他，高兴什么劲。托马斯摇摇头，也不说，只是自得其乐地兴高采烈着。

 

很快，托马斯在战场上也不能太轻易地「做他想做的事」了。没人能猜到他的出其不意，可盯防总是有效的。他们在战场上的脚步开始有些吃力了。慢下脚步，危险就如影随形。  
梅苏特的弓箭派上了用场。

托马斯对用自己做靶子感觉还比较良好。他可以把后背交给梅苏特而不顾虑半刻，也就可以把性命悬在他的弓弦上而不担心一瞬。他天生是个战士，生来享受战场，可荣光与日耳曼尼娅。荣光，与日耳曼尼娅。  
再说，梅苏特从没有一次弃他不顾。  
他们势不可挡。

 

拜仁的穆勒，和不莱梅的厄齐尔。每一处战场都有人大声谈论着他们的名字，交换为这两个名字开出的不同价钱。每天都涨。

很多人向菲利普报告过，他应下，就搁置在一边。不太关心的样子。

默特萨克开始在他们身边转悠，主要是梅苏特。

你最不该期待的成名就是成名在战场上，高个子叉着腰戳小个子的额头。

梅苏特躲开他的手，笑一笑就跑开。默特萨克望着他白色的背影，笑一笑，摇摇头。

他们都清楚得很，战士只该在战场上成名，从他离开威悉的那一天起，他就在等这一天。所有人都在等这一天。  
梅苏特，托马斯，曼努埃尔。甚至赫韦德斯，甚至胡梅尔斯。他们被藏起来，被送出去，被磨砺，敲打，颠沛流离。在踏上战场之前，不能有任何人听闻他们的名。  
他们是明天，是希望，是明天的希望。他们要势不可挡，要力敌千钧。

他们要站在世界之巅。

 

成名在战场上是一件危险的事，是所有最危险的之一。  
梅苏特想到这时，托马斯从他的视野里消失了。

他被涌上的人潮淹没，从不同方向来，各自不同的颜色，淹没了他的纯白。梅苏特感到愤怒，这不是剑士与剑士的对决，可战场不会讲道理。

他心跳如擂鼓，气血冲上头顶撞得耳膜生疼，强压住心绪镇定下来，尖利的马哨撕开四下厮杀招来他的马，从埋伏的高地俯冲下去。

余光略过另一处高地，另有一骑更快地向人群的方向赶去，他不及分辨敌友，只得更催急了马蹄。托马斯在那，可他看不到他。

梅苏特与那人几乎同时到达，两柄长剑齐齐出鞘自人群中劈开一条血路。梅苏特一手勒着缰绳，只单手握剑，他最是不擅长。于是攥得骨节青白几要破出薄薄的皮肉，也不敢松了劲头。托马斯在这里，可他看不到他。他不能再掉了他的剑。

人群被劈开又合拢，打定了一个主意不让他突进去。梅苏特咬牙，收紧缰绳狠狠一勒，打算趁着战马扬蹄从马背上滚下去。战马长嘶着高扬起前蹄，梅苏特突然隔着人潮望进了一双碧透忧郁的眼。  
顾不得其他，他撒开缰绳滚在地下。

“穆勒——！！”

人群的骚动明显有了方向，他在向外突。默特萨克和其他人赶到了，人群又被引走一些。梅苏特双手攥紧了剑柄，刀锋的起落间有人骨劈碎的爆响。滚烫的血泼他满身。

不知过了多久，不知哪一方的号角响起，人潮慢慢退散下去。白袍们围拢上来，被同样浑身浴血的默特萨克挡开。

梅苏特踩着地上一具绵软的尸体抽出自己的剑，他双手都像是被血粘在了剑柄上，整把长剑涂满了粘滑的鲜血。他已经没了再挥剑的力气，也没力气把它丢下。便拖着，一步一步向前走去。他跪倒在托马斯身前。托马斯低着头，连额前的发都一粒一粒地滴着血。

梅苏特终于把剑丢下，抹开托马斯额前血染的发，擦去他脸上的血污。

托马斯抬起头，他们相望着笑了，忍俊不禁，到哈哈大笑，笑得上气不接下气，笑得眼泪滚出来。

克洛泽走近他们身旁，也跪下来，搂住两个孩子拥进怀抱。

梅苏特死死抱着他放声大哭。

 

一切都顺利起来，胜利接踵而来。

托马斯受了很多伤，都不很重。也被勒令不许再想着上战场。梅苏特每天跟着米洛身边，米洛刷马他也刷马，米洛擦剑他也擦剑。米洛只笑着捏一捏他鼻子。像他还小，还很小时那样。

一次他问米洛，那把剑该拿回去了吧。米洛转过身来，低身望着他的眼睛，仍是那样平淡地，仍是那样地笑着说：你来过不莱梅，不莱梅是你的家。这很好，拿着它吧。

 

可他们最后也没能斩下那一面旗。  
伊比利亚人就在他们的面前，气定神闲地斩下那面旗帜，高高举起宣告世界。

 

托马斯坐在已经开始变得荒凉的战场上。连风声都像呜咽。  
他望着远方摇摇欲坠的夕阳，觉得眼睛有些酸涩。  
身旁有人坐下，他自方自便地转过身躺在来人的腿上，看他汗湿的黑发被风拂起。

输了。他说。  
梅苏特笑笑，嘴角勾起，然后深深地抿下去。

托马斯。

什么？

梅苏特俯下身去，凑在他的耳边。

 

“我们要站在世界之巅。”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

如是，我闻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《如是我闻》
> 
> 千秋
> 
> 2019.3.21


End file.
